


"road trip gone mad"

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [28]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 28 - "road trip gone mad"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	"road trip gone mad"

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 28 - "road trip gone mad"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Saturday, June 4, 2022 

Harry and Macy will be getting married six weeks. Ray and Jordan want to have a surprise bachelor party for Harry. They tell The Charmed Ones their plan and they love the idea.

Ray recently bought a new “used” red, four door, 2021 Kia Soul and Ray and Jordan convinced Harry to join them for a test drive. Harry reluctantly agrees.

Jordan and Ray arrive at the Manor. Jordan rings the bell and Maggie answers the door. 

Maggie: Hi you two. Come in. Harry is almost ready.

Mel walks in the living room to join them.

Mel: (smiles) It’s very nice that you two are doing this for Harry.

Jordan: I hope he’s okay with what we have planned.

Maggie: He’s going to love it.

Five minutes later, Harry and Macy join them.

Ray: Hey, BBC. Are you ready for an adventure?

Harry looks at Macy with concern, then back at Ray.

Harry: Sure.

Harry leans to give Macy a goodbye kiss, then follows Ray and Jordan to the car. Ray is driving, Harry is sitting in the passenger seat and Jordan is sitting in the back.

Harry: This is very nice and comfortable.

Ray: Thanks.

Harry: So, where are we going?

Ray: We are just going to take a little test drive and then we’re going to SafeSpace for some lunch.

Harry: (sceptical) Oh. Okay.

Jordan: Yeah. Just bonding with the guys.

Harry knew Ray and Jordan were up to something, but didn’t know what. He just went along with it.

Ray turns on the car and slowly drives away. Macy, Maggie and Mel wave as the car pulls away.

Ray: So, Harry? What type of music do you like?

Harry: Classical & Jazz.

Ray turns the radio on and switches the station for classical music. 

Harry: Thank you.

The music played for awhile and then became staticky. Ray changed the station a few times, but all you heard was static. So, he turned it off.

Ray: Sorry about that. It worked earlier.

Harry: That’s okay.

Then… Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Jordan: What’s that?

Ray: I think we have a flat tire.

Jordan: Is there a spare tire in the truck?

Ray: I hope so.

Ray gets out of the car to look awhile Jordan stays in the car with Harry.

Ray: (shouts) Got it!

Harry opens the the door and leans out.

Harry: Do you need any help with that?

Ray: No, I got it. Thanks. It will just take a few minutes.

Harry: Okay.

Harry closes the door.

Ten minutes later, the tire is fixed.

Jordan: I think we should go to SafeSpace now.

Ray: Okay. I’m getting hungry anyway.

Jordan leans forward to speak to Harry.

Jordan: Sorry, man. This was supposed to be fun.

Harry: It’s okay. I am enjoying the ride.

Jordan: That’s good.

One the way to SafeSpace, they have to make a detour because of road construction.

Ray: Sorry. This all these mishaps were not part of the plan. I swear.

Harry: It's alright.

A traffic light is coming up and it quickly turned red. Ray slams on the breaks to stop, but nothing happens.

Ray: (panicking) Uh. Guys? The breaks aren’t working.

Jordan: (scared) What!

Ray swerves the car to the side of the road away from traffic, but the car continues moving.

Jordan: panicking) Harry!

Harry quickly turns his body so he has one hand on Ray and one hand on Jordan. 

Harry: I’m orbing us to SafeSafe.

They arrive at SafeSpace in an area where no one can see them appear.

Ray: (coughs) Whoa! (coughs again)

Jordan: Yeah. It got me the first time too.

Ray: What about the car.

Harry: I’ll go back to check. Be right back. 

Harry orbs away and returns ten minutes later.

Harry: Everything’s fine now. It just hit a tree.

Ray: That’s good. Now, lets eat.

Jordan: What about the car?

Ray: I'll report it when we're waiting for our food.

Harry follows Ray and Jordan to the bar. There are streamers and balloons everywhere.

Harry: What’s the occasion? 

Ray: Jordan and I wanted to do something special for you by having a surprise bachelor party.

Ray and Jordan wave their arms.

Ray and Jordan: (in unison) SURPRISE!! 

Harry: (tearing up) Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.

Jordan: We wanted to. We consider you our friend.

Harry: Well, thank you. I consider you two my friends too. 

Harry, Jordan and Ray sit at the bar and enjoy their lunch together. Jordan texts the girls letting them know they are now at SafeSpace having lunch and that Harry is having fun.

Harry: So, Ray? Hope you didn’t pay a lot for that car.

Ray: A friend sold it to me cheap.

Harry: I would advice you to get your money back.

Ray: Mr friend and I are definitely goes to have a chat.

They all laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The car Ray bought - https://www.caranddriver.com/kia/soul


End file.
